


【润翔】黑猫与钢琴师的探戈

by mukurokc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 松本：我对伴侣有非常高的标准。樱井 （只是存在）松本：他完美的符合我的标准！这是一个双标狗的故事（x





	1. Chapter 1

松本润从来没想过这种好事也能落在自己身上。  
他看着倒在自己脚边碰瓷的小奶猫，一咬牙抱起来就跑，放条大狼狗在他身后都撵不上那种。  
要说是猫派还是狗派的话其实松本润是个不折不扣的狗派，但是喜欢这事不由他，得是双方的，心意相同的，说白了就是你喜欢人家没用，人家不理你也白搭。

 

松本润就是那个倒霉催的不受小动物待见的被选召的孩子，曾经他姐全家出国旅游不得不把狗托付给他代养一周，这可把松本给激动坏了，好吃好喝的伺候了一整周，然而那只柴犬连摸都没让他摸一下，被他姐抱走的时候还不忘了对他呲牙，要不是他姐真是他亲姐知道他不受动物待见都要怀疑他是不是心理变态虐待那狗了。

 

要说两情相悦这事也是不常有的，可今天偏偏就让他遇见了。下班路上他靠边停车去便利店买了个东西，刚结账出来店员这“谢谢光临”还没说完呢，就看到一只还没他巴掌大的小奶猫可怜巴巴的蹲在门口看着他。这圆溜溜的小脑袋，肉乎乎的小身子，毛绒绒还油光水滑的黑色毛皮，松本润一看就觉得自己陷入爱情了。更要命的是，那小猫看他出来了还摇摇晃晃的走路不稳呢就一下爬上了他的鞋蹲在他脚面。按理说松本穿着的是皮鞋自然是除了有些重啥都感觉不着，但他就是觉得他纤细敏感的小神经感受到了那小东西暖呼呼的体温和跳动的小心脏，就那么一丁点儿，黄豆大小的，但是跳的特别有力，和他的心跳节拍一模一样。

 

这么大点的小东西，谁能给丢出门，这么狠心。但是看上去被照顾的挺好，万一是自己跑出来的，人家主人正在找呢？  
松本想太多的毛病一犯，跳动的少女心瞬间冷了，犹豫的把小东西从鞋上拎下去，见人家没有要挠自己的意思才狠了心准备走。小家伙看他要走倒是急了，迈着小短腿就追上来，结果左腿绊右腿直接滚到了松本脚前面，嘤了一声干脆躺在那装死。

 

松本润要是这都能忍住，他就不是松本润。  
大不了到时候贴个捡到猫的告示，要是有人丢了猫自然会找过来的。

 

要说他这辈子这种两情相悦的好事就发生过两回，松本坐在沙发上一边用手搓着对自己翻着肚皮喵喵叫的小奶猫的脸一边想。  
一次是这回，还有一次是……  
小奶猫因为钥匙转动的声音腾的翻身起来动了动耳朵，松本润情不自禁的露出了一抹傻笑。  
“我回来啦”  
是樱井翔。

 

“欢迎回来”  
松本润起身接过恋人的大衣和包，抱着人狠狠的吧唧了一口。樱井钻进他暖烘烘的怀里蹭着撒了会儿娇，才哼哼唧唧不情愿的把自己从松本怀里拔出来换鞋。

 

“做了什么？好香”  
樱井踩着拖鞋在厨房门口探头探脑的。松本嘿嘿一笑，把人抱着拖到沙发前。  
“翔君，我有点事要说”  
可能是突如其来的紧张感让松本的脸有点抽筋，总之他看上去莫名的严肃，连带着樱井也有点紧张，咽了下口水，干脆坐了下来。  
没想到他这一坐把松本吓得原地起飞，冲过来推他的屁股，樱井以为自己坐到了什么赶紧站起来，然而仔细一看沙发上什么也没有，正有点疑惑，却只见松本松了一口气，从沙发上小心翼翼的抱起了什么摸了摸。

 

至于那究竟是什么樱井很难形容，因为松本要么是抱着个跳蚤，要么就是怀里根本就什么都没有。

 

樱井的眼神一下变得怪异起来。  
“润……怎么回事？”  
松本有些埋怨的瞪了他一眼  
“翔君！小心一点啦。这就是我要说的事。我想收养他，额当然是在他没有主人的情况下。”  
“……他？”  
“对啊”  
松本一脸莫名其妙的看着樱井，把怀里的小猫递给他看  
“虽然还没取好名字，不过是个男孩子哦”  
“润，你说的这个他，是个什么？”  
“……怎么看都是只猫吧？翔君，你怎么了？”  
松本终于觉得奇怪了，樱井就算不同意他养，也不像是会这样胡搅蛮缠的人啊。

 

“……润君，你先冷静一下，坐下来，听我说”  
樱井深吸一口气，按着松本的肩膀让他坐在沙发上自己再在旁边坐下。  
“你抱着一只猫，是吗？”  
“额，嗯。”  
松本茫然的点了点头。  
“你能看见他，也能摸到他？”  
“……翔君，你到底想说什么？”  
松本突然明白了什么似的，刷的一下脸白成了一张纸。  
“我看不到你所谓的猫，你怀里什么都没有，如果这不是人间观察的新环节※的话，那我想我们现在需要谈谈”

 

“原来是这样，原来如此……”  
松本着了魔似的重复着这句话，看的樱井心里直揪的慌。他将松本拥入怀中，轻轻拍着他的背。  
“我刚才想给他拍个照片做告示，但是不管怎么拍就是对不上焦。他在的地方永远只能拍到一团模糊的影子，我以为是因为他一直动所以才拍糊了，我……”  
松本说着说着声音突然哽住，竟是要哭出来了  
“我是不是要死了，翔君？我是不是看到了他的鬼魂？还是我出现了幻觉？是癌症的征兆？我最近看的电视剧里就是这样，我是不是要死了？”※

 

樱井没想到松本会拐到这来，赶紧哄着人说“不会的。我们联系nino好不好？他是医生，肯定比我们懂得多”  
樱井说着掏出手机就要打给二宫，松本像是抓住了救命稻草般的抓紧了樱井的胳膊，眼巴巴的看着樱井的手机拨出了号码。  
二宫在市立医院工作，这个时间很有可能在手术室或是工作中没办法接电话，但是松本的样子不像是能等到二宫有空再来回答他的样子，樱井只能在内心祈祷着二宫快接电话。

 

而二宫很显然听到了他的祈祷，只响了三声后就被接起的电话中传来二宫略显疲惫的声音  
“翔酱？怎么了？”  
“nino？呃，是这样的，松润他，发生了点状况。”  
“嗯？”  
“他，能看见一只黑猫”  
“……但是你看不见。”  
不愧是nino，立马就理解了状况。樱井迅速的点头，也不管对面能不能看见。  
“他怀疑自己病了，nino，这有可能是什么病引起的吗？”  
二宫沉默了一会，迟疑的开口  
“他没事。不，只能说他没有生病。总之你先安抚住他，我15分钟后到”

 

被这样一说樱井的心反而被吊起来了，没病但不是没事是什么意思？  
但他还是强撑起微笑对着松本说  
“nino说了，你没病知道吗？他马上就会来，到时候听他详细的和你说好不好？”  
然而松本的眼圈更红了  
“要是没什么事他怎么会过来？翔君你不要骗我”  
“这…他担心你嘛，他平时最宠着你了，自然要亲自过来看看”  
该死，松本的名侦探体质怎么在这个时候发作。樱井的大脑飞速运作，寻找着能引开松本注意力的东西。

 

“他长什么样？”  
樱井咬着唇看着松本。  
“嗯？”  
松本一时没反应过来。  
“那只猫，你和我说说吧。他长什么样？”  
松本一愣，看向不知何时已经跳到了樱井腿上——更确切的说是腿里的奶猫，他的半个身子和樱井的腿重合在一起，很显然是因为碰不到樱井造成了这种灵异的状态。  
“他……很可爱。全身都是黑色的，眼睛大大的，是绿色的。看上去像是刚出生不久的样子，毛绒绒的，很黏人。”  
“他喜欢你吗？真难得”  
樱井说道。  
“……嗯。我想养他，我本来想养他的，翔君”  
松本的眼圈又红了，樱井叹了口气搂过他在他的额头上亲了亲。  
“他现在在哪？”  
松本犹豫了一下，将猫咪抱了起来。  
“所以……他现在大概在这附近？”  
樱井从松本的动作和描述想象着猫的大小，在一个位置用手比划了一下。  
松本点了点头。  
好巧不巧，樱井的手指就停在猫咪的鼻间，小家伙盯着樱井细长的手指盯成了斗鸡眼，然后突然张嘴要咬，松本吓得松了手，小家伙顿时脸朝下摔成一张猫饼。

 

虽然情况很糟糕松本还是忍不住笑了出来，就在樱井为此感到高兴时，门铃响了。

 

二宫带着一身不属于都市的清新的味道进来了，整个屋子瞬间变得像是在森林里似的。  
他拍了拍松本的肩，看向樱井  
“我想和他单独谈谈”  
樱井立刻说道“我去给你们泡茶”

 

等樱井彻底消失在视线里，二宫才转向松本，他坚定的看着松本开口道  
“J，你得和小翔分手”

※  
1、人间观察，一个以观察为名义的整蛊节目（不是  
2、最近在看实习医生格蕾（ 就不剧透是谁了（


	2. Chapter 2

“J，你得和小翔分手"

二宫这一句话如五雷轰顶劈得松本当场愣在原地。

“nino，你实话告诉我，我还有多久可活”  
松本不知道在颤抖的是自己的声音还是小腿肚子，惹得二宫揉了揉他的脑袋  
“这我可不知道。不过按你的克己程度来说活到一百岁估计是不成问题”  
看着松本傻愣着的脸二宫抠了抠下巴  
“不够？”  
“不，怎么会！那……为什么?"

二宫没理会他的问题，只是从沙发垫上拎起了从刚才开始就一直对他呲着牙哈气的小黑猫，不顾其挣扎揉搓了一顿。  
“这就是你的猫？很可爱“  
“对吧……等等！nino你……可是翔君……”  
过大的信息量让松本的言语系统滞留在了一片混乱之中。  
他原本以为这一切都是自己的幻觉，然而现在nino却同样可以看到甚至摸到这只本应“不存在”的奶猫，那么反过来说，为什么翔君却不行呢？难道出问题的是翔君而不是他？  
“翔酱没有问题”  
不愧是nino，理解就是快！那果然还是我……  
“你也没有问题”  
那是怎么回事？  
完全依赖于表情和二宫超凡脱俗的理解力交流的松本试图用眼神传达出自己的不解和担忧，被二宫以和揉猫一模一样的手势一顿揉搓

“你们都没有错，错的是命运”  
松本听着二宫的叹息愣了一秒  
“nino……你什么时候开始相信这个了？”  
“为什么不呢？你难道不觉得翔酱看不见是你们命中无缘的证据？”  
“当然不。这么说的话nino你能看见难道就是我的命定之人了？”  
松本理了理自己被弄乱的头发看向忧心忡忡的二宫  
“nino，你是不是知道什么？”  
二宫将怀里奶猫好不容易梳理好的毛发再次揉乱，最后只是说：  
“我知道这对你来说很不可理喻，但和翔酱分手的事情你最好仔细考虑一下。还有，最近多关注下新闻”

 

“怎么样了”  
樱井端着茶凑到二宫身边小声问。  
“放心“  
二宫看着樱井纯真的大眼睛竟有些悲从中来。  
这感觉就像是把自家最可爱的小女儿嫁给了最可爱的弟弟一样，两个都是他放在心尖上宠着的人，然而他却谁都保护不了。  
“一切都会变好的“  
他对樱井说。  
樱井愣了一下，反手抱住了他  
“我知道，nino。一切都会好的。”  
二宫老父亲真实的落泪了。  
“爸爸没有白养你”  
然后被樱井捶了。

 

二宫最后因为“医院有急事”没留下来吃饭，两个各怀心事的年轻人无言的吃完了晚饭。  
松本坐在沙发上百无聊赖的撸猫，电视里放着新闻，但他的心思一点也没放在上面。  
二宫今天留下的关于命运的话像是魔咒般萦绕在他的脑海里，他看着腿上一脸无辜的吃手手的奶猫叹了口气。  
神秘的翔君看不见摸不到的猫，神秘的说着占卜师一样的台词的nino，要是这真是人间观察的收录拜托节目组快点跳出来揭晓吧他保证不会生气的。

 

洗完碗出来的樱井一眼就看到皱着眉头表情阴翳的松本。他一个飞扑砸到松本身上，冰凉的小手直往他腰上贴，气的松本在眼前人白生生的颈子上咬了好几口。  
樱井咯咯的笑，胡乱的在他脸上亲了一通，亲的松本一阵心猿意马，把人搂进怀里一顿摸，直到感觉樱井的身子软在怀里才收手。  
这一闹把他心里那点关于命运的思量彻底打消了。  
这就是他的恋人，连抱起来的手感都刚刚好。  
樱井翔和松本润，他们连名字看上去都是天生一对，怎么可能没有缘分？  
松本给了樱井一个缠绵的吻，亲了亲樱井水汽氤氲的眼角。  
“翔君，我们会一直一直在一起。”  
樱井愣了一下，眉间皱成一团吸了吸鼻子，郑重的说  
“好”

松本抱着樱井的腰将他放倒在沙发上，找了个舒适的姿势搂着樱井有一下没一下的亲。  
这下倒是樱井先忍不住了，已经被捂热的小手在松本背上顺着凹陷的背沟肆意摸索。摸了一会见松本没反应，便大胆的钻进了松本的裤子里捏了捏紧实的臀肉，甚至满意的拍了拍。  
“反了你了”  
松本咬了樱井下巴一口，恶狠狠地掀起了樱井的上衣，惹得樱井又是一阵笑。  
眼前一大片白花花的晃得松本眼睛生疼，细腻滑嫩的皮肤活像是奶油堆出来的让人看着就想咬一口。  
松本润像是个被妈抛弃后饿了三天的奶猫似的抱着樱井又吸又舔，两只带着茧子的粗糙大手把玩着樱井胸前那两坨软肉，没一会儿就把两颗奶头掐得通红。  
樱井被弄得又疼又爽，嘴里的拒绝往往还没说到一半又变成了催促，和松本在一起这么多年他哪还有什么羞耻心，本来就在松本裤子里抓着他屁股的手在松本结实的大腿上乱摸了一通就探向了前边。  
才握住那话撸动了两下，松本的动作便从舔变成了咬，急促的鼻息喷在樱井敏感的侧腹让他不禁蜷起了身子，脚掌抵在松本的背上挑逗的蹭。

松本的动作却是突然一僵，没等樱井问出怎么了，就见松本动作麻利的爬上来含住了他的唇。火热的亲吻让樱井脑子里的理智全都涌进他的下身，迫不及待的要离他而去，自然也是没能看到松本伸着手在茶几上抽了张纸巾团成团丢到墙角，直到那只本来用纯粹的眼神蹲在茶几上好奇的看着他们的奶猫被纸团吸引走注意力之后才松了口气。

毫不知情的樱井被松本放开后还意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，突然一个用力把松本推到倒在沙发上自己骑了上去。一把拽掉自己的上衣后又急吼吼的去脱松本的，松本自然是由着他把自己扒个精光，只留下一条形同虚设的短裤，鉴于他大半个老二都露在外面的局面。  
樱井开始像一只大型犬一样在松本身上到处咕噜着留下自己的气味，这样标记地盘的方式也让松本异常受用。咕噜够了，樱井呲着牙一副要侵犯良家妇女的恶霸似的凶狠的拍了拍松本的大腿  
“腿合起来”  
那副小模样把松本可爱坏了，憋着笑并起了腿。  
樱井将自己早已半硬的阴茎挤进松本的腿间抽动了两下，满足的发出了哼声。  
另一边的松本自然不能只让他享受，从沙发的夹缝里翻出润滑剂在掌心里捂热，捏了把肥嫩的臀肉便将手指探进了窄穴。

早已食髓知味的淫穴贪婪地吞吃着侵入的物体，樱井不自觉的加速了摆腰的动作，把松本的大腿根撞得通红。松本很快便将一指增加为两指，熟练地在里面旋转扣弄，明面上看上去是他被压在身下操，实际上本人倒是游刃有余的用手指操干着身上人。  
感觉两根手指已经可以毫无阻碍的进出，即使把窄穴恶意的撑开也只能换来一声淫荡的浪叫之后松本便不客气的掌握了主导权，两根手指直捣黄龙，狠狠地碾着樱井的前列腺。  
樱井的浪叫一声高过一声，腰眼都被操软的他已没了力气操松本的大腿，跪坐着微微摆动屁股配合着松本的手指一遍用手握住阴茎撸动了起来。  
前后夹击的快感很快让樱井迎接了第一次高潮，精液全数交代在了松本的腿上。

还沉浸在余韵中的樱井餍足的眯起了眼睛，松本见状赶紧一边喘着粗气一边咬牙切齿的把跳到自己肚子上的小奶猫扔了下去，不料这一幕却被樱井完全收在了眼底。  
刚才还浪得出水的樱井顿时僵在了原地，全身开始以肉眼可见的速度变红，直到整个人变成一颗熟透的果实。  
“……他在吗？”  
松本摸了摸鼻子，默默点了点头。  
樱井看上去下一秒就会爆炸，松本赶紧把人打横抱起来冲进了卧室，没忘了锁好门，成功把某只小色猫关在了门外。  
终于从僵直中复活的樱井一个饿虎扑食挂在松本脖子上啃松果似的啃他，在他的身上留下了一串小牙印，松本拿这只啮齿动物一点办法也没有，捏着他的后颈安抚揉搓。  
樱井又羞又气，竟是想不出说什么话来，只是瞪着一双氤氲着水汽的大眼睛埋怨的看着松本。松本看着淡定，实际上内心也是害羞的不行，耳根子都红了，憋了半天只好说  
“这回我保证他没进来”  
樱井也是拿他的不器用小男友一点办法也没有，看着那串被自己咬出来的牙印又觉得心疼，凑上去开舔。

互相拿对方没办法的这对小情侣终于得了能自由“交流感情”的空，松本迫不及待的把硬的发疼的阴茎一鼓作气的捅进了樱井早已被操的烂熟淌水的蜜桃似的屁股里，樱井哼哼了一下，便找了个舒服的姿势躺着随便松本折腾去了。  
早年硬的不行的腰腿如今也被松本练得可以掰出好几个姿势了，樱井任由松本将他的脚扳过头顶，却在松本舔咬他的大腿时笑着去推松本的头  
“胡子！你不把你的小胡渣刮了就别想接近我的腿！”  
“好吧”  
松本故作无奈的看了他一眼，转而在樱井的会阴处用力一吸，成功引出了樱井无声的尖叫。  
爽的脚指头都蜷起来的樱井伸手去抓松本的头发，声音黏黏软软的尾音都打着颤儿  
“别~要操屁股就好好操！”  
认识这么久了樱井也不端着，什么荤话都往外冒。松本凑上去亲樱井的唇，用下巴蹭樱井的下巴。  
“翔君还说我，你的胡子也长出来了”  
“我又没拿这胡渣去蹭你大腿，要不你现在别操我屁股了，我给你口，让你也尝尝胡渣的厉害”  
松本被樱井的口无遮拦弄得无奈极了。  
樱井很容易在高潮后变得有点傻，也不知道是不是把脑子和精液一起射出去了，荤话一串一串的，松本只好用嘴堵上那个不知死活的撩拨他的小嘴，免得明天樱井被他操的上不了班。

两人在房内打得火热，门外的小奶猫一开始好奇的听着里面的热闹，然而注意力很快就被闪着荧光的电视吸引走了。  
“现在插播一则新闻。近日，全国多家医院接收到声称能看到动物的幻觉的病人，事后证实，这些人互相之间能看见其他人的动物“幻觉”，而这样的人群还在不断扩大中。国家发言人xxx在刚才结束的新闻发布会上终于透露，这可能是由于前几日在世界范围降落的陨石的辐射影响造成的。这些特定人群不仅可以看到其他人看不见的动物，还有不少人拥有了超常的身体能力和敏锐的五感，有人将他们称为“哨兵”……”


	3. Chapter 3

生活的巧妙之处在于，情况总是能比人预料的更糟一些。

二宫向来是个聪明人，没有任何人发现了他也能看到那些动物，只是觉得他的脾气越来越暴躁了，对手术中一丁点的失误或噪音都会大发雷霆。  
没有人知道那些尖锐的声音仿佛直接划在他的脑子里，手术灯好像比平时亮了一百倍。  
但是情势每况愈下，终于有一天，他在手术室里发狂了，差点害死了一个病人和两个实习生。  
他被几个黑衣人“护送”着去了院长室，第一次听到了这个词——“哨兵”。  
他们简单的向他解释了一些他身上发生的状况，并让他签了一份保密协议。

哨兵的出现对他们这些三十代后半的人来说弊几乎远远大于利。14岁以上的人全都有可能会变成哨兵，但是变成哨兵的人年龄越大，哨兵的能力就越弱，而且衰弱的极快，代表着能力形态的精神向导——那些动物，会很快进入成年期并定型，而青少年的精神向导则会伴随着他们慢慢成长。  
他开始慢慢学着控制自己的感官的放大，收放自己的精神向导，甚至是通过味道来判别哨兵。他们这些人身上有一种特殊的气味，只有他们才能闻到。  
比如说他自己，就是一身与自己极为不符合的树木的气味，甚至带着一丝潮湿的气息。他总觉得自己闻上去是游戏卡带的苦味才合理。

但不是所有人都能有他这样的能力学会控制自己。他站在护士台翻着病历，不需要用他超常的听力就可以听到护士们的八卦：一对小情侣来医院了，哨兵男人过载之后狂化试图掐死自己的恋人，反被用台灯打破了脑袋。  
这样的事例正在逐渐变多，以后只会越来越多，总有一天人民会发现这些所谓超人的哨兵只是一群不可控的暴力狂。  
二宫摇了摇头，离开了。

直到接到松本的短信他才反应过来。  
等他赶到的时候，被开了瓢的松本先生头上缠着厚厚的纱布，见了他也不说话，一个劲的哭。  
被掐了脖子的樱井先生穿着高领毛衣坐在酒吧，一杯又一杯的灌酒。  
“我应该告诉你的”  
二宫心疼的拉开樱井的衣领，手指轻轻划过青肿的指痕。  
“我应该让你离开他的，管他什么保密协议”  
“那你或许不应该告诉我，因为即使你说了我也不会听”  
“他伤害了你”  
“我还回去了”  
“但他还会再这样做。他不能保证，也没有人能保证他不会再伤害你”  
樱井没有说话，只是将剩下的液体一饮而尽。

他们分手了，松本提出来的，事实上樱井从来没发现松本是个如此决绝且有行动力的人，当天晚上他回去时松本的东西就消失的一干二净，备用钥匙放在玄关，意味着他再也不会自己打开这扇门。

 

两个月后

世界第一例向导被发现。  
自然也不会是唯一一例。  
向导们开始如雨后春笋般冒出来，大家终于松了口气，如此强壮的哨兵不可能是无敌的，这不，能治住他们的人出现了。

又一个月后，专门登记管理哨兵向导的组织“塔”成立。  
为了解决大龄哨兵的过载问题，塔开始提供哨向之间的牵线服务。  
二宫作为一个哨兵已经不适合在医院工作，所以他被征入了塔做医疗单位。  
偶尔也会张罗一些闲事，比方说他弟弟的伴侣问题。

“这已经是第四个了，J，你就和她见了一次，怎么就能确定她不是你要的人呢？”  
“不用见我也知道她不是我要的人”  
松本嘟囔着。  
二宫叹了口气  
“我懂，J。但是当初选择离开的是你，我们都知道你不会把他的生命当做赌注”  
提到樱井，松本的眼神暗了暗。  
二宫见状缓和了一下话题。  
“我已经尽力选一些和小翔像的人了，下一次的你能不能给点面子？”  
“哪有！这些人和翔君根本就不像！”  
“比如说这次的撒娇很可爱”  
“我不喜欢爱撒娇的”  
“小翔就很能撒娇”  
“那能一样吗！翔君是能猛能娇，那是反差萌，懂吗”  
“……那上次那个呢？那个认真努力的孩子哪里不好了？”  
“太死板了，我们不合适。”  
“你不是说你就喜欢小翔认真这点吗”  
“翔君虽然认真但是细致聪明啊，我不够强硬的时候他可以强硬，我不够柔软的时候他可以柔软，我们正好互补”  
松本润要是吹起樱井翔来能一天一夜不带停的，二宫赶紧打住他  
“那再再之前那个呢？有村桑，你和她见了几次对吧”  
提到那个女孩，松本顿了一会  
“她长得有点像翔君……可是她不是他，谁都不是他。”  
松本咬着唇看着二宫，声音带上了些许的哭腔。  
“我想他了，nino，我想见他。”  
他的弟弟已经很久没在他面前如此露骨的展示出自己的脆弱了，他几乎快要忘记他的内心是如此的纤细敏感。他柔软的那面几乎总是属于樱井的，那是能让他像只小猫似的翻出肚皮对待的人。  
最终他只能揉了揉松本的头。

松本回家的时候夜已经深了。  
一年之中最冷的时候差不多到了，松本的精神动物特别怕冷，几乎一天到晚懒洋洋的窝在他的精神空间里不出来。  
但是今天似乎有什么不一样，他冻得钥匙都对不准钥匙孔，精神空间里的小祖宗却突然闹腾着要出来。  
刚一从空间里将他召唤出来，只见一道黑影窜过，他的精神动物便消失得无影无踪。

“……小修？（没错，他把自己的精神动物命名为自己前男友弟弟的名字，他也觉得自己哪里病了）”  
“小修你去哪了？”  
他可以感觉到自己的精神动物和自己的链接在迅速减弱，像是被什么屏蔽了一样，这让他彻底慌了，把钥匙塞进兜里就匆匆忙忙循着修消失的方向追去。  
“修！你快出来吧求你了”  
松本跑了有几百米远，连一根猫毛也没见着，脑袋里一片嗡嗡作响，只觉得自己要崩溃了。  
他和修之间的链接几乎快要消失了，他连将修收回精神空间里都做不到，松本失神的走在街道上，不知道自己的目的地究竟是哪里，不知不觉的竟走回了自己公寓的楼下。

这时他才发现一道瘦长的身影倚在门口，似乎是等了挺长时间了，鼻头冻得通红。  
樱井见他来了，吸了吸鼻子，尴尬的向他挥了挥手。  
“翔君怎么在这里？”  
一开口松本才发现自己的声音早已如此沙哑，哭腔浓得傻子都能听出来。  
“我……他突然过来了，我怕你找不到他着急，就在这等着”  
樱井拉开了自己鼓囊囊的大衣，竟是松本的黑猫和另一只小奶狗窝在他怀里。

松本这才发现樱井的车停在一个不起眼的角落，以前因为樱井恐高所以他们住的楼层都不高，现在他一个人搬出来住竟也是保留了这个习惯，从那个角度正好可以看到松本公寓客厅的窗户。

三步  
“翔君，之前nino问我信不信命运。”  
两步  
“现在我相信了，我们果然是天生一对”  
一步  
现在，拥抱

 

两年后

别人家的猫给铲屎官送礼会送点叶子，花，甚至老鼠，蛇之类的。他们家的猫就不一样，他捡了个儿子回家。

松本头大的看着那只和自家精神动物长得一毛一样的躺在地上嘤嘤嘤的小奶猫，指着修的鼻子骂  
“你把谁家小孩的精神向导给我叼回来了，快还回去！你这是绑架知不知道，绑架！”  
修斜着眼看了他一下，打了个哈欠趴下来给小猫舔毛。  
这日子还能过吗？这日子不能过了！  
松本悲愤的去找樱井了，他这个主人现在说的话丁点用都没有，还是得靠美色诱惑。

樱井撸着小修用精神力和他对话，半晌一脸呆滞的看向松本  
“他说这是ninomi（樱井的精神向导，随了他干爹的名，二宫平时会叫他二世）给他生的儿子”  
“……听他胡扯！”  
松本炸着毛呲牙咧嘴的瞪着修。  
修一脸嚣张的看了他一眼，叼起奶猫，一脸“我儿子！”的自豪感雄赳赳气昂昂的走了。  
松本润白眼儿都快翻上天了，整个就一刻薄的皇后娘娘。  
樱井也很怀疑，在网上搜“精神向导 生孩子”这样的关键词也没跳出什么有用的信息，某天他和自家狗子他干爹一起喝酒的时候无意提起了这事，却换来了二宫意味深的一笑。

第二天二宫找到他神神秘秘的塞给他个小包，让他回家了再打开看，樱井自然是听话的照做了。  
他打开包的时候松本就在他身边好奇的探着脑袋看，一旦打开后两人倒是都傻眼了。

“……验孕棒？”

 

END.


End file.
